


Victory Is Near

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Allison, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Allison x Lydia Winter prompt please Them having a furious snowball fight and ending up shivering and cuddling together at the end."





	Victory Is Near

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Allison’s heart is beating so fast it feels like it’s about to burst out of her chest. She needs to calm down and focus. She closes her eyes, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, and focuses on letting the tension that is fogging up her mind drain out of her. Much better.

She looks to her little pile of ammunition. There isn’t much left, and from how close the sound of snow crunching underneath thick soles is, she knows she doesn’t have time to make more. She takes a snowball in each hand. She’ll throw with her left hand first, the aim will be a little off, but it might distract Lydia enough that she can get a solid hit with the snowball in her right hand.

Peeking through the windows of the car she’s hiding behind, Allison sees Lydia’s red beanie bobbing around the back of the car. _Who wears red during a snowball fight? Amateurs, that_ _’s who._

Just a couple more steps and Lydia will be out from behind the car. Three. Two. O--

‘Aaaah!’ Lydia screams as she jumps out from behind the car and starts pelting Allison with the snowballs she has cradled in her arms. A lot of them go wide, hitting the car or the ground, but they’re close enough that Allison has to duck her head to avoid getting snow in her eyes. Lydia keeps advancing. More snowballs find their target, Allison’s head, her arms, her legs. All Allison can do is stay curled in on herself and wait for Lydia to get close enough.

Finally, she sees the tips of Lydia’s shoes from beneath her arms. She jumps up, wraps an arm around Lydia’s waist and tackles her into the snow. Lydia goes down with a surprised squeak. Before she can recover and retaliate, Allison grabs Lydia’s wrists and pins them down.

‘Do you concede?’ she asks. She lowers her face until their noses brush, then brushes their lips together in a soft kiss.

‘Yes!’ Lydia laughs. Her cheeks are bright red, and so is the tip of her nose. Her eyes are shining with excitement and laughter. ‘But only because my face is so cold I couldn’t feel your kiss.’

‘Me neither,’ Allison admits. She sits up and pulls Lydia up with her. ‘And we can’t have that, now can we?’

Allison pulls Lydia up with her, out of snow, and brushes the snow off Lydia’s butt, smiling innocently when Lydia raises her eyebrows at her. They quickly make their way back inside, and fifteen minutes later they’re on the couch with hot cups of tea. Lydia is trying to find a movie to watch, while Allison gently brushes the tangles out of Lydia’s wet hair.

‘I totally won,’ Lydia says, dismissing _Home Alone_ and moving on to the next movie.

‘No, you didn’t! You were the one lying in the snow,’ Allison protests. ‘That means that I won.’

‘But I got more hits.’

‘More hits don’t mean you win. When your opponent is down, _that_ _’s_ when you have the victory.’

‘Will you let me have this one if I agree to watch _The Santa Clause_?’ Lydia asks, smiling sweetly at her.

‘No.’

‘Rematch tomorrow?’

‘What if all the snow’s gone?’

‘We’ll find some place that still has some. I’ll drive all the way to Canada if it means I get to win,’ Lydia proclaims.

Allison snorts. Like that’ll happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
